


All The Ways I Love You

by moomoomeep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ambush, Attraction, Cats, Chance Meetings, Disney Songs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hangover, Hospitals, Humor, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Parents, Pre-Relationship, Road Trips, Sick Character, Singing, Storms, Swearing, Various alternate universes, alcohol use, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoomeep/pseuds/moomoomeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unconnected oneshot series about Roy, Ed, and the various stages of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hungover

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I really wanted to write something lighthearted and fun so I thought: why not a small oneshot series? These fics are all unconnected and will take place during different time periods that I will specify at the beginning of each chapter. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! :D 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.
> 
> Note: Takes place in the Modern Era.

Roy opens his eyes and immediately has to close them due to being blinded by the brightness of the early morning sunlight. He has a pounding headache and a case of the munchies so bad that it’s making him feel sick. He’s both relaxed and tense at the same time, he has to piss like mad, he can’t get his noodle limbs to move, and he has no memory of what happened after he got off work last night.

Roy sighs heavily. He hates hangovers.

He closes his eyes and as he pulls the covers over his face in an attempt to block out the light, he hears a tentative knock on the door.

“Roy, you awake?”

“ . . . No.”

Ed laughs.

Roy hears him move further into the room until he comes to a stop next to the bed. Ed sets something down on the nightstand before he feels Ed’s flesh hand poke him in the side.

“Come on, wake up. I brought you a gift.”

Intrigued, Roy lowers the blankets and blinks in rapid succession until his eyes adjust to the light. He looks to his right and finds Ed standing next to the bed with a small smile on his face and nothing but love in his eyes.

“Hi,” Roy says before immediately wanting to smack himself.

“Hi,” Ed repeats. “I brought you some medicine. I figured you’d have a killer hangover after last night. I’ve never seen you go in like that before.”

Roy forces his body into a sitting position while Ed is speaking, only half listening to what he’s saying, and happily accepts the water and medicine once he’s upright. Quickly, taking the pills and downing the water, he hands the glass back to Ed and sighs. “I’m probably going to regret asking this, but I’ll bite: what happened last night?”

“You mean you don’t remember?”

Ed sounds confused and Roy is instantly worried. He’s ashamed to admit that he’s infamous for getting wasted and doing embarrassing things. Last time: it was naked Macarena. The time before that: pole dancing. And the time before that: he confessed his undying devotion to a coat rack. Maes even has the pictures to prove it.

“Unfortunately, I can’t say that I do. I don’t remember anything after getting we got off work.”

Ed’s expression changes to one of worry and . . . embarrassment? Or is it pride? Roy doesn’t fucking know, it’s early and he’s hungover.

“Ed, what happened?”

Ed remains quiet and now Roy is really worried. The smile does return to his face so Roy doesn’t think it can’t be all that bad. Right?

“Well, Havoc had the brilliant idea for all of us to go to the bar to celebrate the end of the work week—on you.”

“Of course.”

“Maes challenged you to a drinking competition as soon as we sat down. You know “first one to vomit loses” and—like I said before—I have never seen you go in like that.”

Roy sighs. “Naturally.”

“So, it’s about . . . ten and I was at the bar talking with Patrick while he made us another round and some asshole kept hitting on me. But, before I could knock his teeth in, you hit him on the back of the head _with a chair_ and loudly declared, and I quote, “that ass is mine, so back off, pal.””

Roy groans and buries his head in his hands. “Ed, I’m so sorry.”

Ed laughs lightly. “Don’t be—it was very brave of you to defend my honor.”

Roy feels the mattress sink down next to him before he feels Ed’s head settle on his shoulder.

“I got to be honest, though, it was quite a turn on.”

Roy smirks and lifts his head. “Oh yeah.”

“Yeah. And you would have got lucky too, but after you knocked the asshole out, you said, “I don’t feel good,” and proceeded to run to the bathroom. Maes was happy he won your contest.”

Roy sighs again. He’s been doing a lot of that this morning. “Of course he is.”

He shifts and presses his cheek against the top of Ed’s head. Before he can close his eyes and just enjoy being in this moment with Ed, another thought occurs to him. “They’re aren’t any photos of my . . . encounter with this asshole, are there?”

Ed is silent for a long moment before saying, “Don’t get on Facebook.”

Roy groans. “Dammit, Maes.”


	2. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Takes place post brotherhood

Ed fucking _hates_ being sick.

He hates the coughing, the snot, the sleepless nights, the aches and pain, the headaches, the inability to breathe, and the list just goes on. He doesn’t know how he contracted this goddamn chest cold and it’s pissing him off because it’s making him _miserable_. Not only because he’s fucking _sick_ , but because he kept Roy up half the night while he coughed up a lung. Though, he doesn’t feel too bad about that. If the bastard really wanted to be well rested for work, he would have taken up Ed’s offer and let him sleep on the couch downstairs.

Ed huffs out a breath and leans further back into the couch. He came downstairs and made his home in the study while Roy was in the shower this morning since Ed knew he wasn’t going to get back to sleep. They had breakfast together and he let Roy fuss over him before shooing him out the door so he could get some rest. Well, he _would_ have gotten some rest if he was able to lay down for more than ten minutes without being hit with a coughing attack that left him feeling like he just had a fight with a wildebeest.

He sighs and immediately regrets doing so because it brings on another coughing attack.

“Dammit!” Ed exclaims in between coughs. He reaches for the cup of water next to him and downs about half of it in an attempt to soothe his sore throat.

After wiping off his mouth, he sets the cup back down and grabs the blanket that he kicked off earlier in frustration before settling back into the couch. He lets out a miserable groan and looks around his immediate area before grabbing a nearby book and cracking it open, hoping that reading will be a welcomed distraction to the misery that he feels.

*

Ed doesn’t realize that he’s dozed off until he wakes up later and finds the room dark aside from the desk lamp that’s been turned on. He blinks and groans, feeling all of his aches and pains register as he becomes more conscious. Ed sniffs and balks when he feels the snot in his chest shift with the action. Disgusting.

He can hear noise coming from the kitchen and a small smile comes to his face. He slowly moves into a sitting position and is about to get up when he’s hit with another coughing attack. “ _Fuc-king_ hell.”

He hears footsteps come from the kitchen and soon Roy appears in the doorway. By now, Ed’s coughing has subsided and he’s just left with a feeling of numbness.

“Hey, love. How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.”

Roy comes further into the room and sits down next to him. He brushes Ed’s bangs out of the way and presses the back of his hand against Ed’s forehead.

“What time is it?”

“After seven, last time I looked,” Roy answers, distracted before removing his hand. “You don’t have a fever so that’s good.”

Ed raises an eyebrow. “You came home early?”

“I wasn’t able to concentrate knowing how sick and miserable you were here. Riza finally told me to get lost before I accidentally approved a war declaration. I would have been here sooner but traffic was horrendous and I wanted to stop and get you a few things.”

Ed places a hand to his heart. “I’m touched that you would brave through Central traffic on my account. My hero.”

Roy snorts and shakes his head. He’s smiling and Ed can’t help but smile back. “Have you eaten?”

“Not since this morning.”

Roy’s smile falls and is replaced with a worried look. “In that case, I’ll go and finish the soup.”

Roy leans forward and presses his lips to Ed’s out of instinct. Ed tilts his head and kisses back, his hands coming to rest at the base of Roy’s neck while Roy’s curl at his waist. They stay in that position for some time, exchanging slow and sweet kisses before Ed comes to his senses and pushes Roy away.

“What, you trying to get sick too?”

In lieu of a response, Roy leans forward and kisses Ed again, slow, sweet, and unhurried just like before.

“I’d be worth it,” Roy says once they part.

Ed rolls eyes while Roy drops a kiss to his forehead before standing up and leaving the room. Ed settles back into the couch and opens his book again while listening to the familiar and comforting sounds of Roy rummaging in the kitchen.

Ed’s glad that he has Roy around to take care of him when he’s unwell. With his fussing, maybe being sick won’t be as bad this time around. In that moment, Ed is hit with another coughing attack and rescinds his previous statement because no, it is that fucking bad.


	3. Inhibited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to tell you guys before, but as the series continues, I'm going to be updating the tags with various warnings and such, so make sure to keep an eye on those!
> 
> Warning: vomit - not in any detail because ew, but it's mentioned.
> 
> Note: This can take place during any time period. Ed is over 21.

Roy is sitting on the couch in his study reading when a hiccup and a muffled curse break his concentration. He looks up from his novel and doesn’t bother to conceal his grin at what he sees. “You’re drunk.”

Ed is spread out on the couch directly across from him and looking completely plastered, evidenced by the several beer bottles (that one Jean Havoc _always_ leaves at Roy’s house) that lay empty on the coffee table between them and on the cushions next to Ed, who burps and rolls onto his side so he can stare at Roy with an unfocused gaze. “Am not,” he says sounding like a petulant child.

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“You’re not going to win this game, love,” Roy says before having to hold back a laugh the scandalized expression that appears on Ed’s face. “Exactly how much did you drink?”

Ed’s frown deepens (and Roy didn’t think that was possible) before he lifts the bottle to his lips. “Not enough apparently,” he says contemplatively before taking several large gulps.

“Maybe you should slow down before you choke.”

“Choke on this dick, you bastard,” Ed says before taking another swing and Roy _really_ has to struggle in order to stop himself from bursting into laughter.

He takes several deep breaths until he regains control of himself. “I am curious to know: why are you drinking beer? I thought Havoc was the only one who liked that stuff?” When his question isn’t answered, Roy thinks it over for a moment before a smirk appears on his face. “Ah, I see. Couldn’t reach the good stuff on the top shelf then?”

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE HIM?” Ed shouts. “AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, YOU BASTARD?”

Roy covers his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laughter and he almost succeeds in doing so until he makes the mistake of looking at Ed in all his offended glory and starts his laughter up all over again. It’s moments like these when Roy wishes that he owned a camera because that expression is something that needs to be immortalized on film.

Ed huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. Roy thinks he looks precious and, okay, he’s seriously considering going out and buying a camera tomorrow.

Roy shakes his head and after a moment is able to snuff down his amusement. “Alright, Ed, I’m cutting you off.”

Ed looks at Roy like he was just told that the world was ending. “Why?”

“Because you’ve had too much and I don’t want you throwing up on my brand new couch,” Roy says while setting his book aside and rising from the couch.

Ed sighs, long and sufferable. He allows Roy to help him up from the couch and quickly tucks himself against Roy’s side. Roy places a kiss to the top of Ed’s head and doesn’t miss the wide smile that forms on his face.

The walk to their bedroom doesn’t take as long as he thought it would have, considering that Ed _did_ drink a lot. Although, from Roy’s quick observation earlier, it looks like Ed only drank Havoc’s beer and if he knew exactly _how_ watered down that stuff is, then he probably wouldn’t be acting like this.

Forcing himself to push down the half maniacal laughter that bubbles in his chest, Roy shoulders open the bedroom door before leading Ed inside and tucking him into bed, glad for the fact that they changed into loungewear before retiring into the living room.

Ed is out cold as soon as his head hits the pillow and Roy takes a moment to carefully untangle himself from Ed’s arms and go into the bathroom to grab pain medication and a glass of water. He walks back into the bedroom and sets the items down on the nightstand before crawling into bed.

As soon as he settles down, Ed rolls over and wraps his arms and legs around Roy, his automail limbs a cool and familiar weight against Roy’s skin. Ed buries his face into Roy’s chest and sighs contently. Roy smiles and runs his fingers through Ed’s long hair until he finally falls asleep himself.

*

*

*

“Roy, I’m so fucking sorry, oh my god, this is so embarrassing . . .”

“Ed, calm down. This isn’t the first time you’ve vomited on me and it probably won’t be the last.”

Ed ignores him and continues freaking out. Roy sighs heavily as he climbs into the shower. At least Ed didn’t get any on the sheets this time.


	4. Compilation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random pre relationship prompts that have popped into my head over the past few days that I couldn't figure out how to work proper fics around. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Note: These are pre relationship mini drabbles can take place during either anime.

Ed glares at Roy.

Roy stares at Ed. “ . . . Checkmate.”

“Dammit, not again,” Ed exclaims before slamming his fist onto the table out of frustration. “Okay, _one_ more round – fifth time’s the charm.”

“That’s what you’ve said the last few rounds.”

“Shut the hell up and reset the pieces, Bastard. I’m gonna kick your ass!”

Roy sighs. “If you say so . . .”

*

“Come on, Al; hurry up! We’re gonna miss the train to Central!”

“Gee, Brother, you sure are eager to get to Central. I wonder why that could be.”

“Al, don’t you start.”

“Does it have something to do with-?”

“I don’t have a crush on The Bastard.”

“ . . . How many times have you told yourself that lie, Brother?”

“That’s it, I’m leaving your ass here.”

“Aw, you don’t mean that.”

“Bye, Al!”

*

“Hello, Alphonse; to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Uh, Colonel, have you seen brother?”

Roy furrows his brow in confusion. “I thought he was with you?”

“And I thought he was with you! Oh no, this is terrible! Who knows what kind of trouble Brother could be getting into unsupervised!”

Hawkeye clears her throat. “If you’re going to scour the city in search of Ed, may I suggest beginning at the Central Library?”

Silence falls over the room before Alphonse face palms.

“Man, I really am starting to lose my touch. Thanks Lieutenant! See ya, Colonel!”

“Uh, bye?” Roy says. He watches Alphonse leave his office before turning to Riza, who looks unfazed by the entire encounter. “What just happened?”

“A classic case of forgetfulness at work. Speaking of, this has just arrived for you.”

Roy sighs as Riza unloads another large stack of paperwork onto his desk, his mind already devising a way on how he’s going to sneak out so he can take his beloved afternoon nap.

*

Ed’s eye twitches with annoyance as he looks at the scene in front of him. “Al . . .”

“Brother, I can explain.”

“Can you please tell me why –”?

“See, it all started when –”

“There are so many –”

“I was walking out in the rain this morning . . .”

“CATS IN MUSTANG’S OFFICE?”

“Brother, please don’t yell! You’re going to scare the cats!”

“What the hell are all these things doing in here?”

“I saw them in the pouring rain huddled under a soggy cardboard box! They looked so cold and lonely and since you won’t let me keep them in the dorms . . .”

“You thought The Bastard’s office was a good alternative?”

“It was the only place I could think of at the time! And I wasn’t going to keep them forever! I was going to take them to the shelter once the rain stopped.”

Ed sighs heavily. “Fine, do what you want. I’m going to get some shuteye. Just make sure you vacate before Mustang gets in. If I hear yelling, I’ll know you failed.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine considering the Colonel actually likes me.”

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPLY, AL?”

“Brother, you’re scaring the cats!”

*

“Fullmetal? What the hell are you and your brother doing in my house?”

“Al and I got back to Central late and needed a place to crash.”

“And you couldn’t have stayed in a hotel?”

“We don’t have any money and besides, why go there when I know that you forget to lock your backdoor? I figured you wouldn’t mind us staying over from time to time.”

Roy’s eye twitches with annoyance. “You’ve done this before?”

“Like I said: back door open. That’s practically an invite in my book.”

“That’s not - you know what, forget it, it’s too early to be dealing with this. Just get out before I finish my morning cup.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Hmm, gonna spike it with whiskey this morning too?”

“On second thought, get out of my house: now.”

“Brother, I told you he was going to be mad.”

“Keep your shirt on, Al, The Bastard will be fine. Right Mustang?”

Roy sighs heavily and pinches the bridge of his nose. How has this become his life?


	5. Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Takes place 10 years after Brotherhood

A shrill cry awakens Ed from his deep slumber. He shifts and groans as he’s brought back into consciousness. “Roy,” he croaks out, his voice rough from sleep. “Baby.” 

“Ed . . . your turn.” 

Ed sighs and opens his eyes. He turns to his right and glares at the barely visible lump of blankets next to him. “Not fair.”

“Life isn’t fair, love.” 

Ed resists the urge to punch his stupid bastard husband and climbs out from underneath the warm covers before slowly shuffling out of their room and into Nina’s. He flips on the light and finds Nina standing upright in her crib, her little fists clutching the bars tight while big fat tears roll down her cheeks. 

Ed feels a painful tug at his heartstrings as he walks further into the room, gently lifting his daughter from the crib and cradling her close. He rubs Nina’s back and starts swaying back and forth, making low, no-nonsense shushing noises until she finally stops crying. 

“That’s right, Nina, you’re okay. Your Pops has got you,” Ed says as he places a kiss to the back of Nina’s head. “Do you feel better now, honey? Huh, do ya?” He pokes gently at Nina’s side until she wiggles and emits a high hum of approval, which is her equivalent of laughter. “Aw, you just wanted to be held, didn’t you?”

Nina rubs her cheek against Ed’s shoulder before she lifts her head up and blinks at him with her wide eyes. Ed shifts Nina to one side so he can wipe away her tears with his thumb and clicks his tongue.

“Silly girl. Don’t you know that you’re only supposed to cry in the middle of the night when it’s Daddy’s turn to come and get you,” Ed jokes and he can’t help but smile when Nina’s entire face lights up. “Hm? Yeah, you know who that is, don’t you? Say Daddy.”

“ . . . Da-dee,” Nina says after a moment of intense concentration and Ed is so shocked by her speaking that he nearly drops her.

“Ha! I knew Nina’s first word was going to be Daddy. Havoc owes me ten dollars.” 

Ed frowns and turns to find his husband leaning against the doorway of the nursery, looking ruffled and sleepy. Normally, Ed loves seeing Roy in this state, but right now, he’s feeling salty, and not just because Nina said Roy’s name first. “If I’d of known you were going to get up anyway, I would have just stayed in bed.” 

“You were taking too long and you know how I worry,” Roy says with a nonchalant shrug. He pushes off the doorway and walks further into the room before taking Nina, who goes willingly, from Ed’s arms and holds her close. “Why hello there, gorgeous! Do you know who I am?” 

“Da-dee,” Nina shouts before letting out another high-pitched hum.

Roy smiles. “That’s right! I’m Daddy!” 

Ed snorts and shakes his head, unable to stop the swell of happiness that erupts in his chest and nearly consumes him as he watches Roy attempt to put their daughter back to bed. Sometimes, he can’t believe that this is actually his life. That he’s married to the man of his dreams (who he finds some way to fall in love with all over again every single day), that they’re living in their forever home (which is on the outskirts of Central with a beautiful yard, beautiful view, and plenty of space), and that they’re raising a daughter together (thanks to Winry, who agreed to be their surrogate before they even finished asking). After all the shit that he and Roy have been through over the years, they deserve this. Oh, how they deserve this.


	6. Candlelit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much to everyone who's left Kudos on the fic so far! You guys are my motivation<3 
> 
> Note: Takes place post Brotherhood

There are some days where Roy loves his job.

Those are usually the days where the sun is shining and the paperwork is minimal. Ed comes to headquarters on those days and they have lunch together (and sometimes, he stays long enough to distract Riza so that Roy can sneak off and take his midafternoon nap), and, to top it off, everyone gets to leave _early_. Yeah, those are the days that Roy loves the best.

Unfortunately, today wasn’t one of those days.

It all started when Riza called out this morning. Black Hayate was sick and Riza wanted to stay home and take care of him. Roy was fine with it, figuring that he and the boys could manage for one day without her . . . oh, how wrong he was. Falman (somehow) managed to get himself tangled in the phone cords, Fuery broke three radios, Havoc (who seemed like he was still drunk from the night before) propositioned the coat rack and proceeded to dance around the room with it, and Breda simply watched everything unfold around him while demolishing a bucket of popcorn. Roy was so busy trying to control the chaos that he missed the deadline for his work and ended up being scolded by his superiors.

To make matters even worse, he was on the phone that afternoon complaining to Ed about how the day wasn’t going well when the boys decided that cutting the phone lines would be the quickest way to set Falman free. Roy ended up getting scolded _again_ by his superiors, but, in his defense, their Headquarters is only _slightly_ crispier than it was this morning. While his statement amused Fuhrer Grumman (who was visiting from Central), the other higher ups do not have his sense of humor and proceeded to bog him down with paperwork, which is the reason why he’s only just now reaching his front door at ten at night.

Roy sighs and reaches into his pocket for his keys. Today was one of the worst days he’s had in a long while and it doesn’t help that he has another early start tomorrow.

“Ed?” Roy calls into the house once he manages to get the door open.

“Kitchen!”

Roy closes the door and bolts it before toeing off his boots and sheading his uniform jacket and button up, leaving him in his white undershirt and uniform pants. He walks down the narrow hallway and enters the kitchen only to be completely shocked by what he sees.

The kitchen is dark, save for the three candles lit in the center of the dining table, which is set for two. A bottle of wine sits next to the candles and there are steaming piles of food from that Cretan place that Roy likes already set out on plates. Ed is seated at the table looking nervous and embarrassed, and Roy is so overcome with love and appreciation for his partner that he’s left speechless for the first time in his life.

“Roy, you’re starting to freak me out,” Ed says and when Roy doesn’t respond, he adds, “Say something, you bastard!”

“I love you,” Roy says finally, and really, what else could he say? Ed always says how much he hates “over the top romantic gestures,” but then he does things like this that throw Roy for a complete loop. Ed never ceases to amaze him and Roy truly hit the jackpot with this one.

Ed smiles then and looks as if a huge weight has been taken from his shoulders. “I love you too. Now, sit down and eat. I bet you’re starving.”

“You have no idea,” Roy says with a slight shake of his head. He walks over to the table and settles down in the chair across from Ed so they can start eating. “You did all this?”

“Yeah,” Ed says, and even in the candlelight, Roy can spot a faint blush on his cheeks. “I could tell you were having a rough day based on the background noise I heard during our call before it was cut off and figured you could use a pick me up. So, I went to the Cretan place you like, found a bottle of wine downstairs, and stole some candles and matches from Al. It was actually pretty funny when Al asked me why we didn’t have any matches and I had to remind him who you were.”

Roy snorts loudly because he can image Alphonse saying something like that. “You are too good to me, Ed. Thank you for this.”

Ed’s cheeks puff out in the most adorably embarrassed way before he mutters, “yeah whatever,” which causes Roy to laugh. “So, what exactly happened today? It didn’t sound good on the phone.”

Roy sighs heavily. “Well, it started when Riza called out this morning—”

“What? She never does that! Is she okay?”

“She’s fine, but Black Hayate isn’t. I think he has worms or something. I’ll spare you the details she gave me.”

“Thanks,” Ed says before taking a bite of his food. “So, what happened after that?”

Roy recounts the failure that was his entire day to Ed. He has to pause halfway through his tale because Ed was laughing so hard at the part where Roy (at his wits end) nearly burnt down their Headquarters.

“I was wondering why you were so late and _that_ explains everything,” Ed exclaims between bouts of laughter. “You guys are all such fucking idiots. _Please_ tell me that Hawkeye knows about this!”

Roy sighs again. “To my knowledge, she doesn’t, but I swear she’s psychic so I wouldn’t be surprised if she does,” he says, which causes Ed’s laughter to gain a maniacal twist. Honestly, Roy isn’t looking forward to the moment when Riza confronts them about what occurred today because once that happens, she’s never going to leave them alone at work ever again.


	7. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Takes place during the modern era
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the songs featured (lyrics from youtube)

“No . . . No . . . No . . . No . . . No . . . No . . . Dammit!”

“Is there a problem, Ed?”

“Yeah, everything on the radio sucks. How are we supposed to have a proper road trip without any good music?” Ed blows out a breath once he finishes speaking and remains quiet for a few minutes before a thought pops into his head. “Hey, did you ever buy an aux cord like I told you to?”

“It’s in the glove box, why?”

“Because I’m going to use it to save this road trip.”

Roy snorts as he merges onto the highway. “If you say so, Ed.”

Ed responds by opening the glove box and pulling out the aux cord, plugging one end into his phone and the other into the aux port. He then goes into his music library and locates his road trip playlist. He scrolls through the songs until he finds one that brings a smile to his face and presses play.

Roy laughs and shakes his head as the opening notes for “Strangers Like Me” begin to play. “This is one of my favorites. How did you know?”

“I know my guy,” Ed says simply (and he doesn’t miss the fond grin that spreads on Roy’s face) before he clears his throat and sings, _“Whatever you do, I’ll do it too. Show me everything and tell me how. It all means something and yet nothing to me.”_

_“I can see there’s so much to learn,”_ Roy joins in, singing with that low and husky voice of his. _“It’s all so close and yet so far. I see myself as people see me. Oh, I just know there’s something bigger out there.”_

They harmonize the chorus, _“I wanna know, can you show me? I wanna know about these strangers like me. Tell me more; please show me. Something’s familiar about these strangers like me.”_

After the interlude, Roy takes the next part. _“Every gesture, every move that you make makes me feel like never before. Why do I have this growing need to be beside you?”_

“Sap,” Ed says with a barely suppressed eye roll. Switching up the lyrics to songs is something that Roy does frequently and Ed knows that if Roy wasn’t driving, then he would have sung that part directly to Ed all while doing something cheesy like holding his hand and staring into his eyes. _“Oh, these are emotions I never knew—of some other world far beyond this place. Beyond the trees, above the clouds. I see before me a new horizon.”_

They harmonize the chorus and bridge, _“I wanna know, can you show me? I wanna know about these strangers like me. Tell me more; please show me. Something’s familiar about these strangers like me . . . Come with me now to see my world. Where there’s beauty beyond your dreams. Can you feel the things I feel right now with you? Take my hand. There’s a world I need to know.”_

After a quick interlude, they harmonize the final part of the song, _“I wanna know, can you show me? I wanna know about these strangers like me. Tell me more; please show me. Something’s familiar about these strangers like me . . . I wanna know!”_

“Wow, that just brought back so many memories,” Ed says with a grin as the song comes to an end. “Do you think they’ll have Tarzan at the—hey! There’s a McDonald’s at the next exit. Can we—?”

“No.”

“But, Roy—”

“No, Ed. We just ate an hour ago.”

“But, I really want some fries and if I don’t get any than I’m—I’m gonna _die_!”

“I’ll make sure to visit your grave every weekend.”

Ed lets out an offended squawk while Roy sighs heavily. “What the hell, you inconsiderate bastard of a—”

“Stop being so dramatic, Edward, it’s not a good look on you.”

Ed huffs and slouches down in his seat as Roy passes the McDonald’s exit. He picks up his phone and scrolls through his playlist before he gets a (potentially dangerous) idea. Since Roy won’t take him to McDonald’s, he’s going to play the _one_ song that Roy hates _the_ absolute most as revenge, and the best part is that Roy can’t throttle him for it while he’s driving. With a devilish grin, Ed quickly clicks out of his playlist and searches through his music library before finding the song in question and pressing play.

“ _Edward_ ,” Roy says through gritted teeth once he realizes that the opening notes for “Let It Go” are playing through the car’s speakers.

“Yes, dear?”

“I know you’re aware of how much I hate that song.”

“Wait, you _hate_ it? Well, golly gee, Roy, I had no idea!”

“Don’t play games with me, _Edward_. Turn that shit off.”

“Fine, but only if you turn around and take me to McDonald’s.”

“I’m not turning around.”

“Okay then,” Ed says before turning up the volume and singing along. _“Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know. Well, now they know. Let it go. Let it go, can’t hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door!”_

“Edward!”

Ed sings louder, _“I don’t care what they’re going to say. Let the storm rage on.”_

“I’m actually going to kill you.”

_“The cold never bothered me anyway.”_

Ed happily hums along during the interlude and looks over at Roy, who looks like he wants to slam his forehead into the steering wheel repeatedly. It’s not everyday that Ed gets an opportunity to get under Roy’s skin and, for now, he’s going to enjoy this moment.

_“It’s funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me, can’t get to me at all . . .”_


	8. Storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for all of your support! It means the world to me! This one is a little longer and more serious than the others so far. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Warning: mentions of past trauma and PTSD, and a near panic attack. 
> 
> Note: This takes place post Brotherhood.

The sereneness of the midafternoon at Headquarters is broken by a loud thunderclap emitting in the distance. The sudden noise startles Roy and pulls him from the intense concentration that he had on his paperwork. He blinks and looks around his office, noticing for the first time exactly how dark and gloomy it is outside.

Another clap of thunder sounds, followed by a bright flash of light and the distinct sound of rain slamming violently against the windows. Roy sighs and turns back to his paperwork, only to discover that he’s nearly done (which is a rare feat for him at this time of day). Normally, he’d be beyond thrilled at the chance to leave the office early, but with the rain coming down like this . . .

“Dammit. I knew I should have driven,” Roy says. He shakes his head and picks up his pen, ultimately deciding that it would be in his best interest to go ahead and finish his paperwork so he can go home. At least there, he’ll have a warm bath and a warm bed waiting for him. And Ed. A warm bath, a warm bed, and a warm Ed. All at home waiting for him. Yes, that’s as good of a reason as any for him to hurry up and finish his work. Or, at least he would have if not for the fact that as soon as his pen touched the paper, someone knocked on his door.

“Come in,” Roy says, feeling slightly annoyed that his renewed momentum was slaughtered in a matter of seconds.

The door opens and Hawkeye pokes her head in. “Sir, Ed is on the phone.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant.”

Hawkeye nods once and shuts the door.

Roy picks up the receiver, slotting the device between his shoulder and ear as he leans back in his chair and crosses his legs. “Hello, my love. To what do I owe this call?”

“ . . . Roy?”

“Ed? What’s wrong?”

“ . . . I, um . . . well, you see . . .”

Ed falls silent then and Roy anxiously waits for his response. In the meantime, he desperately racks his brain and tries to come up with a reason as to why Ed sounds so lost and so scared, but his mind stays traitorously blank and only serves to send him further into a panic. Roy squeezes his eyes shut and counts to ten while willing for his body to calm down. He knows he’ll be of no use to Ed if he has a panic attack right now and Roy clings to and repeats that thought like a mantra in his mind until he regains control over himself.

Roy slowly opens his eyes and blinks until his vision comes back into focus. He’s still extremely worried about Ed, but at least the blind panic he was feeling has settled some. Roy lets a quiet breath escape his lips before he opens his mouth to speak, only to have Ed to beat him to the punch when he emits a heavy sigh.

“ . . . Ah, forget it. I’m just being stupid. Just . . . just be safe when you come home tonight, okay?”

Roy swallows audibly. “You have my word.”

“Good. Okay, I’ll, uh . . . I’ll see you soon?”

“Of course. I just need a few hours to finish up. I—” Roy pauses. “I love you, Ed.”

“I love you, too,” Ed says and Roy can hear a faint smile in his voice. “Bye.”

Ed hangs up and Roy is left staring blankly at the receiver. He’s both worried and confused now as he wonders what exactly that phone call was about when something that Al once told him a while back pops into his head: Ed **_hates_ ** storms. And according to Al, it was a fear that developed _after_ they attempted Human Transmutation. Now, whenever there’s a storm, Ed is usually left panicked and terrified until it passes.

Roy loudly curses himself, feeling extremely guilty for not remembering sooner. He quickly leaps from his chair and races around the room, gathering all of his belongings and shoving them into his briefcase without a care before throwing on his jacket and all but running out the door.

“Sir? Where you are going?” Hawkeye asks curiously.

“I’ll fill you in later,” Roy promises without sparing a glance her way and as soon as he exits Headquarters, he’s immediately drenched in the downpour. Thunder and lightning clash around him, but he barely spares the weather any mind as he quickly races home.

*

“Ed?” Roy calls loudly as he shuts the front door behind him. He tosses his briefcase on the floor and toes off his wet boots. He pulls off his soaked jacket and uniform coat before throwing them next to his briefcase so he can deal with them later.

He unbuttons his shirt as he walks throughout the house in search of Ed and eventually finds him in their room, curled up tightly underneath of their duvet. “Ed?” Roy says softly.

“Roy?” Ed shifts under the blankets and begins to remove them, but a massive thunderclap has him shooting back underneath the safety of the covers.

Roy gives the lump of blankets a sad look before walking further into the room. He kneels down next to the bed and winces as his knees protest. He places a tentative hand on Ed’s back, which immediately causes the latter to rear back at the touch.

“What the hell, Roy, you’re freezing!”

“Well, that might be due to the fact that I ran through the rain without an umbrella.”

“What!” The blankets shift and Ed pokes his head out from underneath of them before he fixes Roy with an irritated look. “You got a death wish or something, you bastard? How are you supposed to fix the country if you’re six feet under?”

Thunder clashes before Roy gets the chance to respond. Ed winces at the noise, but he doesn’t retreat. Guess his annoyance at Roy is stronger than his fear of storms, which is something that Roy is going file away for the future.

“Being in the rain hasn’t killed me yet and I don’t anticipate it doing so any time soon,” Roy says confidently.

Ed snorts. “It still doesn’t change the fact that you’re freezing,” he mutters.

Roy shakes his head before deciding to just lean forward and place a gentle kiss on Ed’s lips in greeting without touching any other part of him. Ed gasps and whether it’s from the cold or the contact, Roy doesn’t know, but he’s pleased all the same when Ed kisses him back (slightly desperate, he might add, and it’s a fact that absolutely shreds Roy’s heart to pieces). They take their time, exchanging slow and unhurried kisses, until the need for air becomes too strong. Roy breaks the kiss and brushes his knuckles across Ed’s cheek, smiling when Ed tries to both lean in to and move away from his touch.

“We gotta get you warmed up, Roy. You’re gonna get sick if you stay in those clothes.”

Roy hums and his smile turns into a smirk. “I can think of one way to do that . . .”

“Yeah, a hot bath for one because _someone_ won’t transmute the tub and make it bigger.”

Roy leans back and raises an eyebrow. “You know that I don’t actually own this house right?”

Ed waves him off. “Excuses, excuses.”

Roy sighs heavily, which causes Ed to erupt into laughter for some unknown reason. And because he’s so busy laughing, Ed doesn’t even _react_ to the next thunderclap. Roy smiles and files this information away for later as well. He’d do anything to keep the smile on his face and the fear from his eyes, and if all of Ed’s distractions from a storm turn out to come in the form of Roy’s expense, then so be it.


	9. Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to bring to you guys an AU compilation, but they all got WAY too long and detailed so I thought I would upload them as individual chapters! Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Warning: mentions of blood 
> 
> Note: Vampire AU that can take place during any time period.

Roy is lounging in a chair in his study rereading one of the many novels he’s collected over the years when he can feel a massive headache coming on. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose as pain settles in the center of his forehead. Roy knew that this was going to happen eventually and he wishes the headache could have waited until later in the day to make its presence known. He detests going out to feed in the middle of the afternoon, but he knows won’t be able to deal with pain this severe until nightfall.

“Roy? You okay?”

Roy turns to his left and finds his lover, Ed, who’s been sprawled across the couch for the last several hours, looking at him over the top of the book he’s been reading with concern in his eyes.

“I’m fine,” Roy says. Even though he manages to keep the irritation from his voice and grimace off his face, Ed looks completely unconvinced. “Really I am.”

“Don’t bullshit me, Roy,” Ed says angrily. “I’d like to think I know you better than that. Now, come on, fess up.”

Before Roy gets the chance to open his mouth, Ed’s furrows his brow and says, “It’s been a while since you’ve fed, hasn’t it.”

Roy’s shoulders slump. “You really do know me, don’t you?”

“I’d be a terrible partner if I didn’t,” Ed says as he lowers his book and reveals his serious expression. “The blood packs aren’t enough anymore, are they?”

Roy shakes his head. “Unfortunately not. Every couple hundred years or so, I go through this phase where packs no longer satisfy me and I have to start feeding from humans again.” He sighs and closes his book before setting it on the armrest. “I used to be able to power through it, but the last few times I’ve been getting these massive headaches that won’t go away until I’ve satisfied the hunger.”

Ed considers him with a contemplative look before he sets his own book aside and sits up, his loose hair cascading down his shoulders and back. Ed wastes no time in tying his hair into a bun and Roy—Roy can’t stop the way that his mouth waters at the sight of Ed’s exposed neck. He swore to himself when they started this relationship that he wouldn’t feed from Ed when the packs failed, but _damn_ , if he doesn’t look delectable right now.

“Roy,” Ed calls, drawing Roy from his thoughts. He’s gifting him with a come hither look, fully knowing that Roy can’t resist him when he’s like this.

“Edward,” Roy says warningly, though he doesn’t exactly stop himself from getting out of his chair and stalking over to the couch.

As soon as he’s within reach, Ed wastes no time in grabbing him and connecting their lips together before pulling Roy down on top of him. Roy’s hands are braced on either side of Ed’s head while Ed’s are tangled in Roy’s hair. Ed moans and Roy swallows it down, opening his mouth wider and taking all that Ed is offering.

While the need for air isn’t an issue for Roy, he breaks the kiss because Ed is only Human and he could tell that his love was starting to struggle.

“Are you sure?” Roy asks while Ed catches his breath. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I don’t like seeing you in pain,” Ed says simply before he tilts his head to the side and exposes his neck to Roy. “That’s a yes, by the way, if you were looking for explicit permission.”

He was and with that permission granted, he leans down and licks a single stripe up Ed’s neck, feeling his veins pounding and the blood pumping under his skin. Roy extends his fangs before slowly sinking his teeth into Ed’s neck and holy shit; it’s been too long since he’s been able to do this. While he prefers using the blood packs because there’s less struggle and mess, nothing beats drinking straight from the source. He will have to be careful though. It has been a while since he last drank from a Human and he doesn’t want to take too much. He loves Ed and doesn’t want to accidentally kill him because he’s feeling greedy.

Ed is slowly stroking a hand over Roy’s hair and muttering absolute nothings to him, which makes Roy’s heart swell. Like most Vampires, he rarely has any willingly victims and none of them compare to Ed. His blood is rich and sweet, and something that Roy could easily see himself getting addicted to which is why he pulls away from Ed’s neck as soon as he has that thought. He licks his lips before running his tongue over the puncture wound. Vampires have a special addition to their saliva that helps heal bite wounds, so it’ll be completely gone within a few days.

Ed’s hands fall from his hair as Roy lifts his head. He looks down at Ed and is pleased to find himself the recipient of a soft smile and a loving look.

“Feel better?”

“Quite,” Roy says before leaning down and nuzzling his nose against Ed’s. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Ed says. He tilts his head up and gently kisses Roy, a move, which is returned wholeheartedly. When they part, Ed scrunches up his nose. “You taste like iron.”

“Hm, I wonder why that could be.”

Ed snorts and playfully swipes at Roy’s head. “Bastard.”

“You love me.”

“Sometimes.”

Roy laughs and kisses Ed again. “What would you say to retiring upstairs?”

A slow, mischievous smirk crosses Ed’s face. “I’d say: what the hell are we still doing here?”

Ed pushes at Roy’s shoulders until he climbs off the couch. Roy extends his hands and helps Ed to his feet, steadying him when he starts to wobble. He leads Ed upstairs to their bedroom and helps him settle in, unable to resist when Ed pulls him back down on top of him.


	10. Compilation II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your continued support! You guys keep me going! 
> 
> Warning: implied/referenced death 
> 
> Note (AU order): Infected (think TLOU) and University AUs that both take place during the Modern Era

“Ed, we have to go _now_.”

“But, Roy, I can—”

“I know you want to save everyone you can, Ed—it’s one of the things I admire most about you, but listen to me when I say there’s nothing that we can do for those people. Now, come on. We have to move before the infected realize that we’re here and out in the open.”

Roy tugs on Ed’s hand in an effort to get him to move, but Ed refuses to budge. What was supposed to be a simple supply run into the remains of the city turned into a nightmare. He and Roy used the rooftops to enter and raid the buildings that were still intact, thinking that the city had been abandoned after all this time. But, of course, it wasn’t and of course, there were some idiots trying to sneak out of the city _via the ground_ and when one of them accidentally tripped an alarm, they didn’t stand a chance against the infected that flooded to their position from every direction. Hell, he and Roy were lucky that they managed to make it to the outskirts of the city without being overwhelmed. One misplaced step on the roof and they easily could have been—

A loud and disgusting snarl from of the infected pulls Ed from his thoughts. It’s far enough away that it won’t be a threat, but it terrifies him nonetheless and spurs him into action. As soon as Ed steps in Roy’s direction, Roy is using that momentum and tugging him by their joined hands until they’re running back to the military outpost that they and their allies have turned into an impenetrable fortress.

While they’re running, Ed can’t help but glance back towards the city disappearing behind them, his heart heavy and full of regret because he was unable to help those innocent people.

*

“ . . . And that concludes today’s lecture. For your homework,” Roy pauses and has to bite back a grin when the class protests. “I’d like for you to read chapter six in your textbooks and answer the questions I’ll be posting on blackboard tonight. Capiche?”

The class mutters apprehensively in response.

“Good. Then, you’re all dismissed—except for you, Elric. I’d like a word.”

Ed groans loudly while a few students snicker and become the recipients of a hard glare. The class quickly packs their belongings and begins to file out, while Ed moves at a much slower pace. Roy loiters at his desk, looking over his lecture notes and checking off everything he’s covered today. He waves to a few students who say farewell to him as Ed swings his bag over his shoulder and approaches the desk.

Ed rounds the desk and comes to a stop in front of him as the last of the students exit the room. Roy sets down his notes and runs a hand absently through his hair.

“Is that everyone?”

“Yeah, I’d thought they’d never fucking leave,” Ed says before grabbing the front of Roy’s shirt and tugging him down for a kiss.

Roy hums and presses harder against Ed’s lips, shifting so he can settle his hands on Ed’s waist while Ed’s arms wrap around his neck. They stay in that position for sometime, with Roy keeping an ear open in case someone approaches the room, until the need for air becomes too much.

Ed has a soft smile on his face when they part. “I’ve been wanting to do that since you first walked in.”

Roy smiles and leans down for another kiss. “Feeling’s mutual,” he says. “Are you still coming by tonight?”

“Yeah, after this bullshit study group that Winry and Al are forcing me to attend,” Ed says with an eye roll. “They think that if I don’t study every waking moment I’m not in class, I’m gonna flunk out.”

Roy shrugs. “What can I say: I admire their dedication.”

“That makes one of us,” Ed grumbles.

Roy snorts and pulls away from Ed so he can go back to his desk and finish gathering his belongings together in his briefcase.

“Hey, are gonna be in your office later.”

“Not until four, why?”

“I was hoping for a little pre date action.”

Roy snorts. “I’m not expecting anyone during my office hours today, so you can come by. Though, I will warn you that the other professors don’t usually leave for dinner until closer to five, so you’ll half to be quiet.”

“Hey, what the hell are you implying, you Bastard?”

“I’m not implying anything; you’re the one jumping to conclusions and flinging around insults.”

“Fuck you, I can be quiet.”

“We’ll see,” Roy says teasingly while Ed huffs. He finishes gathering the rest of his things and snaps his briefcase closed. He lifts it off his desk and walks over to Ed before placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll see you around four?”

“Kay,” Ed says. He leans up onto his tip toes and kisses Roy’s lips once, twice, and then for a third and longer time before he falls down to his flat feet and leaves the classroom.

Roy watches him go and waits for an extra thirty seconds before leaving the classroom and heading towards his office. He has a lot of work to get done before his next lecture because he knows that once Ed stops by, he won’t be getting anything done for the rest of the night.


	11. Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Takes place during Fallout 4 when you first meet the BOS at Cambridge Police Station (possible spoilers if you haven’t played the game or gotten that far in the story)

Ed and his dog, Dogmeat (he isn’t exactly the best at naming things, okay, fuck off), are currently wandering through the ruined streets of the Commonwealth. Usually, Ed hates traveling at night because that’s when the Raiders are most active, but he really needs to get to Diamond City and find this Nick Valentine fellow. He doesn’t know this world anymore and he’ll need all the help he can get if he wants to find his missing son—if he’s even alive. Ed shakes his head, clearing his mind of those thoughts. No sense in thinking like that when he needs to be on his guard.

He and Dogmeat round a corner when they hear shouting and gunfire start up in this distance. Dogmeat growls lowly and Ed tightens his grip on his shotgun.

“What do ya say, boy? Wanna investigate?”

Dogmeat barks his agreement and the pair quickly follow the sounds until they come across a small group of soldiers being overrun by Feral Ghouls. Ed and Dogmeat quickly join the fight and it doesn’t take long after that for the last of the Ghouls to be dispatched.

Ed blows out a relieved breath. Out of all of the new creatures he’s encountered since leaving the Vault, the Ghouls have grossed him out the most (so far anyway, he’s heard rumors that the creatures are much more disgusting and difficult down south and he’s not looking forward to running into those). Ed holsters his shotgun and checks Dogmeat for injuries, patting him fondly on the head when he finds none, before straightening his posture and turning to the group of soldiers.

They’re a ragtag bunch and look like they’ve seen hell. Some are tending to the wounded while others cautiously return to their posts. Ed looks around the area, impressed by how well they were able to fortify the ruins of the Cambridge Police Station. He’s wondering just exactly who the hell these people are when he spots a soldier giving orders to a few people around him as he’s stepping out of his power armor. Ed assumes that this person must be their C.O. and decides to approach him.

“Excuse me,” Ed says, keeping his voice low and level so he doesn’t make himself seem like a threat. He was in the army before the bombs fell, so he knows what soldiers are like.

The C.O. dismisses the people surrounding him before turning to properly face him and Ed is blown away by how _attractive_ this man is. Like damn, if they were in another time and place, Ed would have hit that so fucking fast.

“I appreciate and thank you for your assistance,” the C.O. says gratefully. “But, you know that it’s dangerous for civilians to be wandering around at this time of night.”

A slight smile crosses Ed’s face as amusement bubbles inside him. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly a civilian.”

The C.O. hums curiously. “So it seems,” he says absently while his eyes roam over Ed’s body.

He’s probably just taking into account the amount of weapons and supplies Ed is carrying, but Ed can’t stop himself from gulping and shuffling in place. He feels hot all over and has to stop himself from wringing his hands, a nervous habit that he developed in the army. Ed forces himself to calm down before saying, “Who are you guys anyway? I’ve never seen you around these parts.”

The C.O. blinks. “Forgive me for being rude. I’m Paladin Roy Mustang. Over there are two of my trusted Knights Hawkeye and Havoc. We’re Brotherhood of Steel.”

“Brotherhood of Steel? What, you guys military or something?”

“In a way. Our organization was originally founded by a group of soldiers after the bombs first fell. Our primary goal is to understand the nature and power of the technology left from the old world and to keep it from falling into the wrong hands.”

Ed hums and looks down at Dogmeat, who is regarding Mustang curiously from where he’s seated at Ed’s feet. “Makes sense, especially with assholes like the Gunners and Raiders running round,” he says before rocking back onto his heels. “So, what brings you to the Commonwealth. It’s not exactly the premium vacation destination it once was.”

Mustang snorts and shakes his head. “Can’t argue with that,” he says and he has a faint smile on his face that makes Ed’s heart leap into his throat and his stomach do flips. “We were sent here on reconnaissance. It was supposed to be simple, but instead, we’re down a man, unable to contact our superiors, and supplies are running thin. Not to mention that we’ve been under constant fire since we’ve arrived.”

Ed furrows his brow. “Why can’t you contact your superiors?”

“Our radio was hit in a previous attack. Scribe Fuery fixed it to the best of his ability, but we’re still missing a crucial part: a deep range transmitter to fix the weak signal. From what I’ve been told, it’s at a place called ArcJet Systems.”

“I know where that is,” Ed says. “If you like, I can help you get the transmitter.”

Mustang blinks, not bothering to conceal the surprise on his face. “You’d be willing to lend us a hand?”

“Yeah, no skin off my back,” Ed says with a shrug before looking down at Dogmeat. “What do ya say, boy?”

Dogmeat wags his tail and barks happily.

“So, that settles that,” Ed says with a grin before turning back to Mustang. “When you wanna leave.

Mustang hums, obviously amused. “Now seems as good of a time as any.”

Ed’s grin widens. “Then, let’s get to it.”


	12. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Takes place in a post Brotherhood kind of AU where Ed decides to stay in the military.

“Wake up!”

Ed is slapped into full consciousness, his eyes snapping open and his breath escaping him. He coughs as he tries to blink away the blurriness in his vision while trying to take in his surroundings. From what he can tell at first glance, he’s in a dimly lit room with both arms and legs duck taped to a chair. Based on the look of the place, he must be in some sort of warehouse that hasn’t been used in a while, if the putrid smell is anything to go by.

He sees something shift out of the corner of his eye and he looks up to discover that he’s not alone. There are at least five men and women, who are armed with various melee and automatic weaponry, surrounding him. A big burley guy blocks the only exit that Ed can see and he’s unable to tell if there’s anyone (or anything) behind him.

Ed is vaguely aware of one of the kidnappers speaking to him, but he can’t understand what they’re saying. His face must convey his confusion because he’s slapped again in response. “What the hell was that for?”

“Shut up!” the man who slapped him says. “Now, that you’re awake you can tell us what we need to know.”

Ed snorts. “And if I refuse?”

One of the women clicks the safety off her rifle. “Then, we’ll kill you and everyone you love.”

That statement gives Ed some pause. While he doesn’t give a damn about what happens to him, he can’t risk the lives of the people he cares about. Ed would never forgive himself if something happened to Winry, Granny, Al, and Roy.

“Fine, I’ll play your game for now,” Ed says. “What do you want?”

The man who slapped Ed shifts and kneels down in front of him. “We want all the research involving the Philosopher’s Stone and word on the street is that you’re the person to go too.”

Ed blinks in complete disbelief before he bursts into laughter.

“What the hell is so funny?” growls the man who slapped Ed. He rises to his feet and takes a couple of steps back as if he’s intimidated by Ed’s half maniacal laughter.

“You guys are so fucking stupid. Your plan never would have worked,” Ed declares between bouts of laughter. After the Promised Day, Ed personally made sure that all of the research involving the Philosopher’s Stone was destroyed in a glorious fire that Roy was more than happy to set.

“Oh yeah. Why not?” says the man who slapped Ed.

“Let me answer your question with one of my own,” Ed says. “Do you know who I am?”

“Of course we do,” a man’s voice says from somewhere to his left. “Why do you think we took you?”

“If you know who I am, then you should know that this isn’t going to end well for you,” Ed says.

The same woman, who spoke earlier, laughs. “Oh really? I heard a rumor that you lost your alchemy and therefore no longer a threat.”

Ed laughs again

The woman frowns. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re fully aware of who I am, but you seem to be forgetting exactly _who_ my C.O. is,” Ed says, unable to stop the smirk that crawls on his face. “See, I was on my way to a meeting with him when you guys kidnapped me and he tends to get a _bit_ crabby when I’m late.”

The kidnappers are exchanging a confused look when there’s a distant shout of _“Edward,”_ that’s punctuated by the wall behind him breaking down and the sound of snapping fingers followed by a warm and destructive fire entering the room. The kidnappers are now freaking out and Ed’s smirk widens as familiar footsteps approach his position.

“The Flame Alchemist? He came _personally_?” the man who slapped Ed exclaims as he takes a several steps back, his eyes wide and panicked.

“We’ve got to get out of here,” a woman, who hasn’t spoken before, shouts.

The burley man opens the door right as Roy snaps and sends another wave of flames their way. The kidnappers scream as they scramble out of the room.

Ed can hear Roy sigh as he comes to a stop in front of him. He cranes his neck up and watches as Roy shakes his head.

“They won’t be running for long. My team is positioned at every exit,” Roy says as he kneels down in front of Ed and looks him over. “Are you hurt?”

“My face hurts from where that bastard slapped me and I might have a concussion, but other than that, I’m fine,” Ed says before shifting in the chair. “Can you untie me now?”

Roy reaches down pulls out that knife that he keeps his boot before working on Ed’s arm restraints. “Ed, you can’t keep getting into trouble like this. You’re not a kid anymore.”

Ed rolls his eyes. “I know that. They’re the ones who jumped me at the fucking station,” he says as his left arm is freed. “Besides there was nothing to worry about. I knew you’d come and get me.”

Roy frowns and Ed leans in to kiss it off him, humming contently when Roy kisses back. Ed’s right hand is freed while they’re kissing and he takes that opportunity to wrap both his arms around Roy’s neck and tug him closer. They stay in that position for some time and when they part, Roy is still frowning, but his eyes are sparkling.

“Promise me that this won’t become a regular occurrence.”

“I will make no such promise.”

Roy sighs and Ed knows they’re going to have a discussion about this later. Roy carefully pulls away from Ed’s embrace and works on freeing Ed’s feet. Once that’s done, he stands up and extends a hand for Ed to take, which he gratefully accepts.

Ed stretches once he’s on his feet and looks at Roy, who’s stashing away his knife. “Let’s get out of here,” he says. “I wanna go home.”

“Of course,” Roy says.

They exit the room via the same door as Ed’s kidnappers and make their way through the warehouse. It’s while they’re walking that something occurs to Ed.

“Hey,” he says, waiting until Roy grunts in acknowledgement before continuing, “how did you know where to find me?”

“Truth be told, I didn’t. My “Ed’s involved in something stupid and it’s probably going to cost me money” senses were acting up so I gathered my team and set out to find you,” Roy says simply as they round a corner.

Ed smiles as a warm feeling settles in his chest. He steps closer to Roy and presses up against his side, curling an arm around Roy’s back before looking up at him fondly. “My hero,” he says in a higher pitch while batting his eyelashes.

Roy laughs and pushes Ed away. “Shut up,” he says.

Roy is smiling though, so Ed will count it as a win.


	13. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest one yet! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Warning: mentions of blood and injuries. 
> 
> Note: Takes place 5 years after Brotherhood.

Roy is completely unamused when he opens his eyes and realizes he’s in a hospital.

“Ah, I see that you’re awake now,” a voice says from somewhere on his left.

Roy blinks against the brightness of the sunlight as he turns his head to the side and sees someone standing next to him. “Doc?”

“In the flesh,” the doctor says kindly as she writes something down on her clipboard. “I’m glad to see that you’re awake now; you’ve been out since yesterday.”

Roy nods and winces when the movement causes his head to start pounding. “What happened? Where’s my team?”

“It’s alright. They’re in the next room over,” the doctor says gently. “As for what happened, well, from what I can gather you and your team were on a train heading for Creta when it crashed. Right now, you’re in a hospital in West City.”

“I see,” Roy says as his memory begins to return. He and his team were on their way to Creta yesterday morning for potential treaty negotiations when Cretan radicals ambushed and detonated their train before any evacuation plan could be enacted.

The doctor looks down at her clipboard and writes something down. “Yes, you and your team were very lucky to escape what you did.”

“What’s their status?” Roy asks, both curious and concerned for their wellbeing.

The doctor hesitates for a brief moment before complying. “Let’s see . . . Vato Falman has a broken leg, Kain Fuery has a broken arm, Heymans Breda suffered some blood loss, but he’s had a successful transfusion and he’ll be fine after some rest. Uh . . .” the doctor trails off and flips a page on her clipboard. “Jean Havoc and Riza Hawkeye are the least injured. Jean needed stitches to repair a large cut on his forearm and Riza has minor cuts and scrapes.”

Roy blows out a relieved breath, glad to know his team made it out in relatively one piece.

“As for you,” the doctor continues as she flips another page. “You have a concussion. At first glance, you appear to have slept most of it off, but now that you’re awake, I’m going to get some supplies and conduct a few tests before I decide if I should release you or not. If you’ll excuse me.”

“Of course; thank you, doctor.”

The doctor nods and leaves the room. She’s only gone for a few seconds before the door opens and Havoc and Riza are walking in. They both look exhausted and haunted by what happened, but at least they’re alive.

“Hey Chief, glad to see you up,” Havoc says as he walks further into the room and all but throws himself onto the couch across from Roy’s bed while Riza cracks the door behind her before sitting down next to him.

“Glad to be up,” Roy says. He slowly shifts into a sitting position, having to fight back against the dizziness and nausea that try to overtake him as he leans back against his pillows and looks over his two subordinates. “How are you two feeling?”

“Pretty good. The Lieutenant and I have been staying at a hotel nearby while you guys recover,” Havoc says before grinning. “With full accommodations paid for by the military, of course.”

In other words, they dipped into Roy’s bank account while he was unconscious and have no intentions to pay him back.

“Sir, we’ve been made aware this morning that Falman, Fuery, and Breda can be released tomorrow afternoon,” Riza says. “As soon as you’re cleared, we can all converge at the hotel and plan our next move.”

“Excellent work,” Roy praises. “If all goes well, we should be able get back into Central by the end of the week and—”

“Where is he?” a familiar voice shouts.

“Sir,” someone, whom Roy assumes is one of the nurses, says gently in response. “You know you’re not supposed to be here—”

“You don’t understand,” the familiar voice repeats. “I have to see him, okay. He’s about this high, has a stupid smug face, and answers to Roy Mustang.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Roy swears, which draws Havoc and Riza’s attention to him. Since he’s been unconscious for the past twenty-four hours, he obviously didn’t have the chance to call Ed and tell him what happened. Based on the way he sounds, it appears as though he found out about Roy’s condition via second hand information and hasn’t been updated recently.

Roy absently chews on his lower lip, knowing that once Ed finds him, it’s not going to end well.

“Wait a minute,” Havoc says curiously as he looks back towards the door. “Is that Boss?”

As soon as Havoc finishes speaking, the door is opened wider and Ed walks into the room. He looks as though he’s only just stopped crying recently (if his red and blotchy face and eyes are anything to go by). Ed quickly scans the room and once his gaze settles on Roy, there’s a spark of anger in his eyes.

Roy is completely unsurprised when Ed walks over to him and backhands him across the face. He can hear Havoc’s surprised gasp and Riza fly to her feet.

“ _Edward_ , are you out of your mind?” Riza says, barely restraining herself from shouting. “He’s _injured_ and you’re old enough now to know better than this!”

Roy opens his mouth and is about to tell Riza to stand down when Ed starts yelling.

“You inconsiderate _bastard_ , you didn’t even call me! I had to hear about you being in the hospital from fucking _Gracia_ and you know how much I hate getting news second handed.” Ed shakes his head. “And to top it off, the fucking doctors _refused_ to tell me anything about your condition since we aren’t married! Do you have any idea how long it took for me to find you?”

Roy feels a painful tug at his heartstrings. He can feel Havoc and Riza staring at him in shock, but he doesn’t take his eyes off Ed. Their relationship is still relatively new and they haven’t revealed it to anyone yet aside from Gracia, who found out by complete accident. Since there’s still a law in Amestris that won’t allow same sex partners access to each other’s medical records unless they’re married, Gracia agreed to be their emergency contact and pass on any news if needed.

Roy quickly pushes his thoughts aside and reaches out to gently touch Ed’s arm. “I know and I’m sorry, Ed. I only just woke up a few minutes ago and was going to call you once I got a moment. I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

Ed lowers his head and remains silent. His shoulders are shaking and he sniffles a couple of times before wiping furiously at his face.

Roy’s heart breaks to pieces as he shifts so he can curl his hand around Ed’s wrist and attempt to tug him closer. “Ed?” he asks gently and that’s all it takes for Ed to burst into tears and throw his arms around Roy’s neck.

“I was so fucking worried about you, you fucking dick,” Ed says in-between his sobs. “ _This_ is the reason why I wanted to come with you. Maybe if I was there, I could have done _something_ and you wouldn’t be—”

“Ed, the people who did this are psychopaths. There was nothing that you or anyone could have done to prevent this,” Roy says gently as he rubs Ed’s back in a comforting manner. “Everything will be okay, love. I’m not going anywhere.”

Ed wipes his face against Roy’s hospital gown and pulls away long enough to say, “You better not, asshole,” before pulling Roy into a desperate kiss.

Roy matches his pace and kisses him back fervently before he reaches up to cup Ed’s cheek and tilt his head to the side. He drastically slows down their pace and really takes the time to caress Ed’s mouth with his own. Ed groans lowly and he tastes like salt and sadness, but he’s here and Roy is so _fucking thankful_ that Ed wasn’t on that train. If he had lost Ed in that accident, he would have single handily burned Creta to the ground, regardless of whether or not their nationalists had a hand in the attack.

When they eventually part, Ed’s face and eyes are still red, but at least he’s smiling now. “Roy?”

“Yes, love?”

“Would you please tell those gaping idiots over there to get out?” Ed asks and before Roy can respond he adds, “Unless voyeurism is their thing, in which case, I don’t judge.”

Roy looks past Ed to see Riza and Havoc in varying states of shock (though Riza looks much less so than Havoc and Roy wouldn’t be surprised if she already figured them out to an extent). “You two heard Ed; we’d like some privacy now. We can discuss everything in full later, but in the meantime, can someone bring Fuery, Falman, and Breda up to speed?”

“You got it, Chief,” Havoc says before rising from his seat and leaving the room.

Riza follows him out and as soon as she shuts the door behind her, Roy turns to Ed with a raised eyebrow.

Ed sighs heavily and moves so he can sit on the edge of the bed. “I think I might worry more than you do.”

“That’s a bit of an understatement.”

“Fuck you,” Ed says before giving him a once over. “Are you hurt?

Roy relays to him what the doctor said and Ed sighs with relief.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Ed says with a small smile before his face falls. “And what about the others?”

Roy again relays to him what the doctor said and Ed’s expression pinches with worry.

“They’ll be fine, Ed. My team is a tough bunch and won’t let something like this keep them down for long,” Roy says. “Riza and Havoc have been staying at a nearby hotel and I’m going to remain in the area until everyone is well enough to return to Central. I’m under the assumption that you’re going to be staying with us?”

“Of course I am, dipshit.”

“ . . . Right, I should have known better,” Roy says, resisting the urge to sigh. “Did you happen to bring anything with you?”

“Other than my wallet, watch, and keys? No,” Ed says, looking sheepish as he rubs the back of his neck. “I may or may not have sprinted straight for the station after Gracia called and told me what happened.”

Roy shrugs. He knows he should be worried by the notion that Ed would drop everything to rush to his side, but he can’t help himself from feeling touched at his concern. “That’s alright, love. I’m sure we can get everything we’ll need at a convenience store.”

“Duh, that’s why it’s called a _convenience_ store, Roy,” Ed says amused and with a slight shake of his head. He opens his mouth as if he wants to speak again but closes it after appearing to think better of it. He’s silent for a long moment before saying, “Hey, I’m sorry for, you know, outing us like that. I know that’s probably not how you wanted to go about telling the team.”

Roy smiles. “It’s alright. We were going to tell them eventually, after all. It’s better for them to find out now and from us rather than later and from someone else.”

Ed visibly relaxes and his shoulders slump with relief. He matches Roy’s smile with one of his own before he leans forward and connects their lips together again. Roy happily kisses him back for a long moment before a thought crosses his mind and causes him to pull away.

“Wait, you aren’t going to apologize for slapping me?”

Ed frowns. “That’s what you get for not bringing me along,” he says before looking away and puffing out his cheeks in an irritated manner. “Bastard.”

Roy sighs heavily, knowing that he doesn’t want to get into this argument. “Fair enough.”


	14. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter everyone! Thank you all so much for all of your kind words, kudos, and support. It really means a lot to me! I think this a perfect one to end this series on and I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Note: Takes place post Brotherhood.

Roy’s been acting weird.

Now, normally, there would be nothing to be concerned about, considering this is Roy Fucking Mustang we’re talking about here (and, let’s be honest, he’s practically the poster child of _weirdness_ ), but it seems as if he’s turned up the notch lately. For the past week, Roy’s been coming home later each day and last night he didn’t even come home _at all_. Ed’s concerned, but instead of talking to Roy like a normal person would, he’s been picking his brain about it all week and he can only come up with one logical conclusion.

“Possession,” Ed declares and he can practically hear his brother’s eye roll over the phone. He doesn’t get why Al’s reluctant to accept his theory because it’s pretty fucking solid. _Nobody_ works that much and even if they did, they wouldn’t be named Roy Mustang.

“The General is not possessed and you know it, Brother,” Al chastises. “If you stopped practicing selective hearing and actually listened when he spoke, then you would know that the General got severely behind on his paperwork because a certain _someone_ decided to nearly start a full scale war with Creta.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Ed says. He was fully invested in their conversation until he got distracted by a piece of lint on his shirt and missed the last half of what Al was saying.

Al sighs heavily. “Sometimes, I wonder why I bother,” he says and Ed can image him shaking his head in disappointment. “Look, just talk to him tonight and I’m sure he’ll clear everything up.”

“Yeah, okay,” Ed says with a slight pout. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Alright. Goodbye, Brother.”

“See ya.” Ed hangs up the phone and stares at the receiver for a solid minute before leaving the hallway and going into the kitchen. If he wants to get any answers out of Roy, then the best way to do that is through his stomach. Like Ed, Roy can’t resist the temptation of good food and he’s more likely to reveal why he’s been acting so weird after a good meal and some schmoozing on the couch.

Ed grins wickedly to himself as he starts rifling through the cabinets in search of something to make. He’s been around Roy long enough to pick up on some of his tactics and he finally has a good enough reason to put them to use. Granted, Roy will probably see through what he’s doing immediately, but it wouldn’t hurt to try.

Ed opens fridge and finds some ingredients that would be good for chicken stir-fry. He quickly pulls out everything he needs before getting to work. Ed gets lost in his cooking and is unaware of how much time has passed until he’s nearly done and the front door is opening.

“Ed?” Roy’s voice calls out as the door closes behind him.

“Kitchen,” Ed says back as familiar warmth settles in his chest now that Roy’s home.

“Are you cooking? It smells amazing.”

“It’s your favorite,” Ed says with a smile as Roy enters the kitchen.

Roy comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Ed’s waist. He slots his chin in the place where Ed’s neck and shoulder meet and Ed relishes in their closeness.

“I didn’t think you knew how to make this,” Roy says curiously.

Ed snorts. “I’ve seen you make this dish so many times that if I didn’t have this recipe memorized by now, it’d be an insult.” He turns his head to the side and captures Roy’s lips in a kiss, feeling his entire body relax and his toes curl against the floor as Roy gently caresses his mouth with his own.

When they part, Roy nuzzles Ed’s cheek with his nose. “I missed you.”

Ed smiles fondly as he reaches to turn off the stove. “I missed you too.” He turns in Roy’s arms and presses their foreheads together, reveling in the fact that’s he once again wrapped in his lover’s strong embrace.

But, despite how happy he is at Roy being home after they’ve been separated for so long, he can’t help but be worried. Roy looks utterly exhausted and like he wants to fall asleep face first into his meal.

Ed knows that his possession theory was a shot in the dark and doesn’t really hold up at all. Roy has probably been overworking himself trying to catch up with everything after Ed just _had_ to go and piss off the Cretans.

Though, even in the face of all this evidence, Ed can’t help but feel as if something _else_ is bothering Roy and he can’t figure out what it could be. Unfortunately, he’ll have to question him about this tomorrow. Roy is currently curled up on the couch with his head in Ed’s lap dozing peacefully and Ed doesn’t want to disturb him.

Ed runs his fingers absently through Roy’s hair while he tries to concentrate on a book about Ancient Fire Alchemy, but he can’t get his mind to focus—not while there’s a problem that needs solving.

“Ed, you’re tense,” Roy mumbles.

Ed winces. “Sorry, I’m just thinking.”

“Oh? Should I be concerned?”

Ed snorts and playfully cuffs the top of Roy’s head. “No, dummy,” he says fondly before returning to his book. “I’m just thinking about stuff . . . and things.”

“Stuff . . . and things,” Roy repeats before lifting his head from Ed’s lap and giving him a disbelieving look. While he only managed to doze on and off for about forty-five minutes, he already looks ten times better than he did when he first walked in. “Don’t insult me, Ed, I know you. Is something bothering you?”

“Is something bothering _you_?”

Roy’s eyes narrow. “What do you mean?”

Ed silently curses himself and quickly thinks up a reason for his outburst. The last thing he wants to do is make Roy mad.

“What I mean is that I know you too, and I can tell that something _other than work_ has been bothering you all week and I’m just . . . I feel like shit because I can’t figure out what’s wrong so I can’t make you feel better,” Ed says before looking down at the book that’s now been discarded in his lap. “Am I a terrible partner?”

Roy is silent for a moment as he digests what Ed said before he takes both of Ed’s hands within his own and places a gentle kiss on each of his knuckles.

“Of course not,” he says softly. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me and I love you.”

A small smile finds it’s way to Ed’s lips. “I love you too.”

Roy kisses Ed’s knuckles again before lowering their joint hands into his lap. “But, you’re right. Something has been bothering me for the past week.”

Ed looks up and meets Roy’s gaze finding both love and nervousness in his expression. The latter is something that Ed _never_ sees on Roy’s face and his worry kicks into gear ten fold. He racks his brain trying to think of something that could have been bothering Roy for so long that’s not work related and he’s ashamed to find that he continues to come up with nothing.

“What’s wrong?”

Roy opens his mouth and closes it before shaking his head. “It’s best if I show you.” He releases one of Ed’s hands and slides off the couch, balancing his weight on one knee.

Ed’s breath escapes him. He’s seen this before—in fact, he watched Al take the same pose with Winry while Ed hid in the bushes with the camera he stole from Maes and captured the entire event. Ed swallows harshly, hoping that the motion will stop tears from forming in his eyes. He knows what’s coming next.

“We’ve known each other for a long time, Ed,” Roy says as he digs around in his pockets. “And I’ve got to admit that I’ve wanted to do this for a while, but no time ever seemed appropriate—what with certain people running around and nearly starting wars with other countries.”

Ed chokes on a laugh.

Roy smiles and it’s tinged with nervousness. “But, I realize that if I didn’t do this soon, I was going to lose my mind. My imagination was starting to run wild playing out all the different scenarios of how this could end and there were only so many days I could hide in my office before you caught on.”

Roy takes a deep breath and pulls a small box out of his pocket. “So, Ed, for the past week, I’ve had something very important that I’ve wanted to ask you.” He skillfully opens the box with one hand and reveals a simple diamond band. “Will you marry me?”

Ed barely lets Roy get out those four words before he’s on him, practically tackling him to the ground and kissing every inch of skin he can reach while chanting, “Yes, yes, yes, yes!”

Roy laughs and it’s music to Ed’s ears.

Ed pulls away long enough for Roy to slip the ring onto his finger before they’re kissing again, longer and more passionate and when Ed moves away, his smile is threatening to split his face.

“This is why you were late all week?”

Roy nods. “Even though I actually _was_ behind on paperwork, I deemed wanting to propose much more important and asked Maes for help. But, before we could really get into anything, we had to wait for Riza to get off work so I could come and go as I please.”

“And let me guess, Hawkeye caught you sneaking back in one day?”

“Yesterday actually,” Roy says sheepishly. “I took a dinner break with Maes at the same time her shift ended, so I thought I was in the clear. I picked up the ring during lunch so we stayed out later because Maes is a sap and long story short, Riza was still there and she was pissed.” He shrugs. “It was worth staying overnight, though I wished she wouldn’t have banned me from the phone lines. It was tough not being able to hear your voice and have you in my arms.”

Ed happily nuzzles Roy’s nose with his own. “Well, you got me now.”

“I know and I’m never letting you go.”

“I would hit you if you did,” Ed says before he leans forward and captures Roy’s lips again. He’s happy and it seems so surreal that he’s actually engaged to the love of his life right now.

Ed presses harder against Roy’s lips and resists the urge to shiver when Roy groans in response. He’s going to thoroughly enjoy tonight because tomorrow, reality is going to hit him and he’s going to have to call his brother to tell him the news. He knows Al is going to be happy for him, but he’s not looking forward to how much he’s going to gloat. Ed can almost imagine what his brother is going to say as soon as he picks up the phone: “Possession, my _ass_.”


End file.
